<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feel me by only_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083471">feel me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever'>only_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feel me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her brown hair falls in loose waves as she dances beneath the pulsing neon lights. She twists her body back and forth as she and Suki dance together, drinks in hand. They lose themselves to the music, and Katara wouldn't have it any other way. Her favorite nights are spent out here on the dance floor with her best friend.</p><p>She's so lost in the moment that she's caught offguard when her blue eyes wander and catch on something golden.</p><p>Zuko.</p><p>She curses under her breath. He's dancing... with another girl... Mai, she recalls. His hair's gotten longer and shaggier, swept back into a ponytail. He's cleaned up nice, like always. His lips are twisted into a small smirk as he pulls Mai against his body and the girl subsequently huffs in annoyance.</p><p>Gazes still locked with Zuko's, Katara feels her heart twist with painful regret, and she hopes that, even while dancing with another, Zuko still feels her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>